L'amour Lesbien
by holypeen
Summary: Written by CharlieBelle -Trio de Tango sequel: Eva and Kristen spend a Friday night without Robert. It's a girl's night in. Rated M. Lemons


L'amour Lesbien

Style: One Shot

Rated: M

Words:

Pairing: Kristen Stewart and Eva Hyde

Summary: Eva and Kristen spend a Friday night without Robert. It's a girl's night in. NSFW.

Written by: CharlieBelle

Ever since that first night, you could my friendship with Robert and Kristen has changed. Dramatically. It's been about a month, and we were now in a three way relationship almost. Friends with benefits – but with a couple. As I walked up toward the front door of Kristen's house, I got a little excited. Tonight, it was just us. My pussy was getting wet with just the thoughts and ideas of what might go down tonight.

I opened the door, and locked it behind me, and could hear her in the kitchen. She called out my name, confused if it was actually me. I replied back, and when I walked into the kitchen, I saw that she already poured me a glass of wine. Before I could reach over and grab it, she pulled me into a kiss. _She was startin' already_.

As usual, we talked with each other and caught up on the week. But I was fucking horny, and needed her. She stood before me in a sheer black shirt, with no bra. Her soft pink nipples were visible though the shirt and I couldn't keep my eyes off her tits. I downed the rest of my wine, and grabbed her hand.

She didn't question me; she knew damn well where we were going – and what we were going to do. A jolt of excitement went through my body, and straight to my clit. _Fuck, I'm horny_. The moment the door opened, Kristen pressed me up against the wall and attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly, and grabbed at her ass.

With our lips still connected, we soon made our way to the bed. We fell back onto it, with me above her and between her legs. Instantly, my hands reached down and started to unbutton her jeans. Once I was able to get them off of her, I moved to lie beside her, and slipped my hand down between her thong. Kristen arched her back, once my fingers came in contact with her clit. I rubbed it a few times, before I teased her entrance with my finger.

She was moaning and whimpering beside me, and the noises she was making seemed to give me a boost of confidence. I kissed long her neck, and sometimes bit and nipped at it. At one point I moved back between her legs, and slowly peeled her underwear from her body. Then did the same with her t-shirt.

Hovering over her small frame, I took one of her nipples into my mouth, and continued to finger her pussy. Her moans got louder, and I could feel her tightening around my fingers. Kristen let out a scream, and her body convulsed beneath me. After a moment, she relaxed back onto the bed, obviously satisfied. A last smile gracing her lips.

"Fuck, that was good…"

"Mmm…I'm not done with you yet,"

I walked over to my bag that I had brought up with me, and dropped it down over beside the bed. Kristen watched me with both curiosity and excitement. I stripped out of my clothing, and moved back toward her. Kissing her lips softly, I pulled her body flush against mine.

"I have a treat for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Get up on the bed, on your hands and knees."

She bit her lower lip, but did as I said. Since her back was to me, Kristen wasn't able to see me pull out the pink, vibrator from my bag. I climbed up onto the bed behind her, and gave her pussy a light lick. She jumped slightly in surprise, but moaned at the same time.

I ran the vibrator up and down, teasing her clit with it. Kristen moved her chest down onto the bed, so that her ass was sticking up in the air, and thrust her hips back toward me.

"Please…no teasing…" She whimpered.

"Are you begging, Ms. Stewart?"

"Yes," Kristen hissed "Damn it, fuck me…please…uh,"

I flipped the switch on the bottom, and watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure, as the vibrations teased her clit. I could tell that she was enjoying herself, by how wet her pussy was. At one point, I put it on high and slid it deep within her pussy.

"Oh, fuck…yes…just like that" Kristen screamed "Fuck, I'm gonna cum,"

I moved beneath her and took of her tits into my mouth and sucked on it. She sat up a bit and started riding the vibrator hard and fast. I made sure to keep it steady, so she could find her release. With my one free hand, I reached forward and rubbed her clit, and in no time, she came. Screaming my name and collapsing on top of me. Her panting breath against my neck.

"Oh, god. Oh, god" She whispered softly

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a fierce kiss. Our tongues mingled together, as we kissed. Kristen's hands moved down my body, and she removed the vibrator from my hands. Seconds later, I heard it drop to the floor.

"Now, it's my turn."

She moved down till her pussy was perfectly aliened with mine. She rubbed my clit, and fingered my pussy for a few moments. Being the little tease that she was. Kristen then kissed me on the lips, and began to rub her pussy against mine. Our clits rubbed together at the perfect angle and friction. I reached up and grabbed her hips, and tried to get her to move her hips just a little faster.

"Ah, fuck…mmm…don't stop…"

"Uhh, your pussy feels so good, Eva. So fucking wet for me" Kristen whispered against my lips "Do I make you this wet, baby?"

"Y-Yes!"

My back arched as her hips began to grind into me a little harder and faster. Out hips moved against each other, as we tried to reach out climax. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when it finally hit me. Kristen continued to move above me, as we rode out our orgasm.

The two of us collapsed against the bed and in each other's arms. We got underneath the covers and still teased each other. From downstairs we could hear the front door open and close, then Robert calling out our names.

"Up here!" Kristen shouted

She moved forward and began to kiss me again, as the sounds of Robert's footsteps came closer and closer to the bedroom. Grabbing her small waist, I pulled her up and over me, so that she straddled my waist. I could hear the door open, but neither of us even moved to look toward it.

"Fuck" Robert moaned below his breath.

-please review -


End file.
